


春秋 十二

by qingxinning



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: 凯源 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingxinning/pseuds/qingxinning
Summary: 爱若能堪称伟大，再难捱照样开怀。
Relationships: 爱人
Kudos: 5





	春秋 十二

12  
王俊凯结婚的日子，他是第一个知道的。  
那晚王俊凯摁着他操弄了许多次，先开始是温柔，之后又是完全粗暴的占有，王源觉得自己要被捅穿，从头到尾都被强烈的痛意支配，快感实在称不上多少。他受不了，跟王俊凯说轻一点。王俊凯只当没听见，一句话也没讲，只是埋头努力耕耘。这场性事古怪且沉默，又好像没有尽头，只是他单方面的控诉与宣告。  
做到最后一次，他温柔地在他的甬道里研磨，王源的意识终于有了一点恢复。他听见王俊凯性感的喘息，像是月光下平静翻涌的海浪，而他在这浪花里浮沉。  
王俊凯哑着嗓子说：“我要结婚了，下个星期。你来当我的伴郎吗？”  
这次沉默轮到王源了。他不知道说什么。  
是“祝福你”，还是“能不能留在我身边”，或者是“我好像真的爱上你了”？  
一种古怪的情绪在无声无息地滋长。王源又想起自己的目的：复仇。  
那他应该说“我知道了”。  
但是话到嘴边，变成了：“那你可以比较一下，我和姐姐谁更好操。”王俊凯的肉棒还插在王源体内，此时他只感觉一股热意涌动全身，脑子里只有一个想法：狠狠地操他，让他嘴里只有他想听的、浪荡的话。  
王俊凯又加大了操弄的频率，最后一丝理智也要被他燃烧成灰烬：“你明知道我不会，我只..喜欢男人。”  
“喜欢你”这三个字，他不敢开口，这是他一个人的秘密。  
王源想过往他和王俊凯恋爱的这几个月，王俊凯待他是无微不至的好。他们第一次出去约会，王俊凯带他去了游乐园。这是他长这么大第一次去游乐园。以前家境贫穷，不好提这种奢侈要求，被接到王家以后，又忙于学习和工作，不敢纵容自己的欲望。王俊凯带他去射气球，十发全中，周围围观的人全在大声地尖叫喝彩，只因为王俊凯发现自己想要一等奖的大熊玩偶。他带他去吃了双球冰淇淋，一个香草一个咖啡，很甜很甜，他们接了个长长的冰淇淋口味的吻。在摩天轮的顶点上看烟花，他给王俊凯拍照，只觉得他比烟花还要绚烂，一瞬间祈求他不是昙花一现的美好，而是长长久久的陪伴。  
这是王源第一次觉得自己被人放在了心尖上，像对待珍宝一样呵护。原来这就是被爱，原来这就是千古以来人们对爱情寄予美好向往的原因。黑暗里的人谁不渴求光。  
“你能不能不结婚，只是和我..只是和我在一起，当我的男朋友。”王源抬起头来看王俊凯，眼里第一次流露出真挚的情绪，或许可以被称作盼望。他看见王俊凯染了情欲的眉眼，他是那么迷人，王源只想在他额头上留下纯粹一吻。  
“不行。”王俊凯没有思考，先说了斩钉截铁的话语，他不允许自己后悔。他猜不透王源的想法，只想抓住他，只知道这是抓住他的办法，别的他什么都给不了，王源什么也不会要。这样想着，整个人又陷入痛苦的怪圈中，“你都知道..就别逼我..”  
——你都知道我爱你，就别逼我放开你。  
两个人的交流像是隔着墙，谁也听不清谁说话，心里只有自己的坚持。  
“好，我做你的伴郎。”王源深深吸了一口气，“祝你比我幸福。”  
王俊凯又不说话了，他觉得自己像是笼子里的困兽，此时无论说什么都不对，也没必要辩白什么，他第一次觉得爱一个人好累、好难，他永远不可能抓住王源。  
“你以后还会带我去游乐园吗？”  
王源问他。  
他翻过身，正对上王俊凯清亮的眼睛。他本来以为他已经睡了，没想到却在看自己的背影。  
“我想坐旋转木马，也想坐过山车，想吃其他口味的冰淇淋，还想和你一起在草坪上晒太阳，还有好多好多事情想和你做。”  
“虽然很罪恶，但我以后也还是想和你接吻。”  
王源反复在内心告诫自己，爱就是一种罪恶，它不长久，不真实，容易被利用，被支配。但他已经彻底迷失，混淆不清了，也许沦陷才是最好的归宿。


End file.
